fracturedworldprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Fractured World Geography
The Fractured World is rich, and diverse. Here is just a snippet of it's infinity. Several islands make up the starting country, one being particularly large and thus being dubbed 'the mainland'. The cartographer shall start with this land; Mainland The mainland consists of four major territories, each ruled by a different view with sub territories within. Ria is the largest and thus the general religious and political force on the continent. They tend to sympathise with the Elven Clans and the Torc Clans, as well as those who follow the god of knowledge, Calthar. Those who do not follow are generally converted, or exodited. They may appear open minded, but in truth they are rather xenophobic. The 'holy' capital of the miniature country is the city of Graun, and the military capital is the dwelling of Opvali The territory known as Vanqi, that resides in the south of the mainland. It is an industrial waste, home to the college of Candent. The inhabitants are all augmented to the point of being true machines, whose goal is simply to create more of themselves and expand the college. They are an ever lasting threat to the other nations. However, the other nations have managed to ward them off where ever they attack. For now. To the east of the mainland, an insidious secret lies. This land is known as the Deathlands, for all that enters shall die a ferocious, painful death, as their soul is ripped straight out of their body. Even Augmented befall this fate, for reasons unknown to even them. The truth is that something lies beneath the sands , patiently waiting for its next victim... For soon, it will be able to awake, and take back the land it once ruled. To the west lies a small kingdom, well known for it's use of both technology and magic. It is known as Virate, and is almost always underseige from the other two forces in the north and the south. As such, the people are distrusting and resilient. Other Areas Of course, there are areas outside of the "Mainland." In fact, there are well over 100 places called "The Mainland", that have never met. However, for simplicity, the mainland shall be the focal point of our map. To the North of the Mainland, outside the frozen islands, lies a gigantic mountain, the scale of which dwarfs even Jupiter. Itcan be seen from many, many, many, many, many miles away. It is known as the Gigyrt. One of the few things that can state it is larger is the Keeper- a testament to the size of both of them. To the west of the mainland resides the under-water realm of the Riacticar, built upon mighty Steel-Corals. Here, all sorts of magic is learned and invented, making it a hub of discovery. However, no one on the surface knows of it, and as such, the Riacticar remain sheltered. This underwater realm is known as Igra. Far to the south of the mainland lies an active volcano, many, many kilometers high. It constantly spews out burning hell fire, and as such, constantly grows larger as it's molten rock hits the sea. To the East of the mainland is a massive continent, separated from the mainland by an ocean that is greater then any on Earth. This continent is unexplored, and as such we can say little of it. It is believed a mage went there once, and came back with great knowledge."